Wycieczka, piosenki
'Wycieczka, piosenki '''to 78 odcinek trzeciego sezonu serialu ''Violetta. Opis Pablo przychodzi do Violetty i Leona, i jest pod wrażeniem ich piosenki, sądząc, że to piosenka na festiwal. Violetta i Leon wmawiają Pablo, że to ich piosenka na festiwal. Gdy miało dojść do pocałunku, German wstrzymuje się i Angie wściekle nazywa go tchórzem. Po pocałunku, Clement mówi Gery, że już nie ma wątpliwości, że ona coś do niego czuje, i doradza jej, by w końcu zapomniała o Leonie. Gery mocno obraża się na Clementa. Camila wyznaje Broduey'owi, że nie powiedziała mu o scenie z pocałunkiem, bo bała się jego gniewu. Broduey mówi Camili, że nauczył się tego, że jego szczęście jest jej szczęściem, i dla tego szczęścia nie będzie zazdrosny. Jade nie wierzy w to, co Matias mówi o Nicolasie. Rozmawiając o ostatnim zachowaniu Gregoria, German, Angie, Pablo i Beto zastanawiają się nad wyrzuceniem go, ale Diego nie pozwala na to. Wiedząc, że Gregorio nie będzie sobą w Studiu, Diego i pozostali postanawiają pomóc mu wrócić jako dobra osoba do "Art Rebel". Po próbie piosenki "Llamame", Angie sugeruje parom, by osobno popracowali nad układem i wypracowali relację i współpracę we dwoje, ale nikt nie chce. Violetta mówi Francesce, że czasem chciałaby, żeby jej tata znalazł kobietę, dzięki której poczułaby się jak jej córka. Francesca wie, że Violetta miała na myśli Angie. Federico mówi Ludmile, że nie może dłużej czekać, i pyta się jej, czy ona nadal coś do niego czuje. Ludmiła nie odpowiada na pytanie. Podczas przećwiczenia choreografii do ich piosenki, Violetta i Leon denerwują się, ale jedna osoba oskarża drugą o nerwy, przez co kłócą się o to, kto robi nie tak. Clement przerywa kłótnię i mówi Violetcie i Leonowi, że oni muszą o czymś wiedzieć. Nie dając rady wyznać Violetcie i Leonowi prawdy, Clement mówi im wymówkę. Violetta mówi Clementowi, że Leon ma po prostu zły dzień, przez co znów dochodzi do kłótni. Wieczorem Ramallo proponuje Oldze wspólną kolację. Olga jest szczęśliwa, że Ramallo ją zaprasza na randkę, ale gdy on mówi, że zjedzą kolację w domu, ona krzyczy na niego. Kłócąc się, Olga i Ramallo wchodzą do jadalni, gdzie wszyscy jedzą kolację. Angie wtrąca się i, patrząc na Germana, mówi, że trzeba czuć i czasami ludzie nie chcą być szczęśliwi, by usprawiedliwić swoje tchórzostwo. Olga zgadza się z Angie. German i Ramallo mają dosyć krytycyzmu Angie i Olgi. Violetta mówi Ludmile, że boli ją to, że jej tata i Angie przeciwstawiają się szczęściu i nie akceptują tego, że są zakochani. Ludmiła mówi Violetcie, że to dziedziczne, bo ona zaprzecza temu, że jest zakochana w Leonie. Violetta zarzuca Ludmile, że ona jest zakochana w Federico, a zaprzecza temu. Nadszedł dzień wyjazdu do Sewilli. Matias w końcu daje Jade do zrozumienia, że Nicolas zapomniał o niej. Angie, Pablo i Beto proszą uczniów, by przed wyjazdem zrobili przysługę dla osoby, na której im zależy, bo pomagała im wiele razy. Diego i Francesca wiedzą, o kim mowa. Camila namawia Andresa, by poćwiczył z nią scenę z pocałunkiem. Gdy Camila zamyka oczy do pocałunku, Andres podstawia na swoje miejsce Broduey'a, który całuje Camilę. Mimo tego, Camila jest szczęśliwa. Clement znów próbuje dać Gery do zrozumienia, że ona teraz jego kocha, ale w tej chwili przychodzi Nicolas. Nicolas mówi synowi, że jest z dumny z jego talentu i udziału na festiwalu. Clement i Nicolas mówią, że warto naprawić błędy, jak ten, który ten drugi popełnił z Jade. Diego i Francesca zaprowadzają Gregoria do miejsca, które jest niespodzianką dla niego - "Art Rebel", i wszyscy go witają. Gregorio jest wzruszony, że jest w "Art Rebel". Wszyscy śpiewają dla Gregoria "Es mi pasion". Gregorio dziękuje wszystkim za ten gest i życzy im szczęścia na festiwalu. Gregorio dziękuje Diego i Francesce za pomoc i proponuje im, by towarzyszyli mu w "Art Rebel". Diego i Francesca obiecują Gregorio, że go nie zostawią. Violetta i Leon godzą się ze sobą, ale znów się kłócą o to, kto zaczął tamtą kłótnię. Kłótnię przerywa Pablo, który mówi uczniom, że czas już jechać. Przed wyjazdem, Clement nagrywa dla Violetty filmik, w którym wyznaje jej, że wraz z Gery podszyli się pod nią i Leona na czacie, żeby ich rozdzielić. Jade przyjeżdża na spotkanie z Nicolasem, który ma w rękach bukiet kwiatów. Jade mówi Nicolasowi, że Matias powiedział jej, co on teraz o niej myśli, więc nie mają o czym rozmawiać. Tymczasem uczniowie Studia wraz z Germanem, Angie, Pablo, Beto i Brendą przyjeżdżają do Sewilli. Podczas zameldowania w hotelu, German i Angie dowiadują się, że przydzielono im ten sam pokój, i skarżą się kierownikowi. Kierownik mówi Germanowi i Angie, że błąd był z wzięcia ich za małżeństwo, ale nie ma już wolnych pokoi. German dochodzi z kierownikiem do porozumienia i w rezultacie dostaje składzik jako swój pokój. Clement mówi Gery, że wysłał Violetcie filmik, w którym wyznaje jej ich plan. Gery wpada w szał. Diego zaprowadza Francescę na statek dla niespodzianki dla niej: wspólnego rejsu po rzece. Po tym, jak statek odpłynął, Diego zapewnia zdenerwowaną Francescę, że wrócą do Sewilli. Jeden z pasażerów mówi Diego i Francesce, że statek płynie w jedną stronę do Kadyksu. Po wykonaniu pilnego telefonu, Camila mówi Broduey'owi, że przyśpieszono próby do filmu o dwa dni i że musi wracać do Buenos Aires, bo inaczej inna aktorka ją zastąpi. Podczas zwiedzania z Leonem, Violetta zauważa w swoim telefonie filmik od Clementa i chce go w obecności Leona obejrzeć. Kategoria:Sezon 3 Kategoria:Odcinki